


Ataduras

by Dimondcat12



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Kim Mingyu, big puppy Kim Mingyu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimondcat12/pseuds/Dimondcat12
Summary: El delgado cuerpo de su compañero yacía atado a la cama, muñecas y tobillos sujetos a cada extremo. Mingyu estaba maravillado, nunca había visto algo o alguien tan hermoso, su cabello color miel contrastaba con su piel pálida que se enrojecía en las partes adecuadas.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	Ataduras

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido sensible o al menos eso creo.  
> También puedes leer mis historias en wattpad.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Moonwallk_

El delgado cuerpo de su compañero yacía atado a la cama, muñecas y tobillos sujetos a cada extremo. Mingyu estaba maravillado, nunca había visto algo o alguien tan hermoso, su cabello color miel contrastaba con su piel pálida que se enrojecía en las partes adecuadas.  
Mingyu abrió un cajón de la mesa noche, tomando una cadena plateada con pinzas oscuras a cada lado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando escucho el suave chillido de jihoon, aquellas pinzas se aferraban a sus abultados pezones, hubiera preferido jugar un poco más con su pecho, pero su chico había sido malo, no se merecía esa clase de cuidados. Jihoon dio un golpe seco hacia arriba, él podía imaginar el rostro de mingyu, esa mirada de satisfacción por su reacción, deseaba ver su rostro.  
El chico tiro de la delgada cadena, el cuerpo extendido en la cama se contorsiono de una manera poco natural. El delgado miembro de jihoon palpitaba contra su abdomen, necesitado por atención, lagrimas humedecieron la fina tela que cubría su rostro.  
\- ¿Te gusta? - la voz de mingyu resonó en la habitación, deslizo una mano contra la mejilla con suma delicadeza-  
Jihoon asintió, apoyo la mejilla contra la palma cálida de mingyu, amaba su tacto, necesitaba ese tacto en todo su cuerpo.  
Mingyu observo con adoración al hermoso chico, era maravilloso e irónico en lo que se podía convertirse cuando estaba en la cama y fuera de esta. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, dibujo las facciones del rostro rumbo a sus delgados labios, introduciendo un par de dedos en el interior de aquella boca cálida que lo recibió gustosa. Los dientes de jihoon se hundían ligeramente en los dedos de mingyu, su lengua se deslizaba entre ellos, estaba desesperado por demostrar lo bueno que era con la boca, las maravillas que haría si tan solo estuviera arrodillado delante de él.  
Mingyu se sentó al borde de la cama, deslizo la punta de los dedos humedecidos por encima de la piel. Jihoon abrió la boca, pero no hubo ningún sonido, él siguió con su recorrido hacia el interior de sus piernas. Hundió los dedos en la suave piel de los muslos pálidos. Mingyu tarareo la misma melodía que había escuchado de la dulce voz de jihoon, era pegadiza, rodeo pedazo de carne palpitante y húmedo.  
Jihoon chillo, mingyu amaba hacer chillar a jihoon.  
Apretó con fuerza el miembro hasta que este tomo un color poco natural, jihoon retuvo su respiración, tenso sobre las sábanas blancas, tironeo de sus brazos y las cadenas tintinearon, era dolorosamente placentero. Mingyu rio, de la punta comenzó a brotar un liquido cristalino que manchaba sus dedos, poco a poco fue deshaciendo su agarre.  
-Mi dulce jihoon- susurro mingyu, se aparto los mechones oscuros que se apegaban a su rostro bañado por una fina capa de sudor- estas siendo tan bueno- delineo las venas que rodeaban el miembro- mereces un pequeño premio-  
Aquella última frase se escuchó como mantequilla para jihoon.  
Mingyu peino su cabello hacia atrás, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo, tomo por completo a jihoon en el interior de su boca. Cerro los ojos, abriendo su garganta, no era lo suficientemente grande para provocarle arcadas, era incomodo sostenerlo, no estaba acostumbrado a dar mamadas, prefería recibirlas.  
Jihoon estaba seguro que el cielo nocturno había bajado, era capaz de ver las estrellas parpadear delante de él. Retuvo el impulso de mover las caderas contra la boca de mingyu, sabia que no era una buena idea. Mingyu deslizo el miembro fuera de su boca lentamente, succionando y lamiendo. Jihoon grito, todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer, intento cerrar sus piernas, pero las ataduras se lo impidieron.  
-Mingyu…-susurro jihoon.  
El silencio se instalo entre ambos, había llevado la situación al límite. Mingyu odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre cuando estaban en la cama, ese nombre no tenía lugar aquí, subió lentamente por el cuerpo, necesitaba castigarlo por la desobediencia. Subió lentamente por el cuerpo, aspirando ligeramente el aroma de su piel, té verde, naranja y rosas. Cuando llego a su cuello, jihoon hizo a un lado su cabeza, dándole accesibilidad, mingyu abrió la boca y hundió sus dientes en la piel. El chico apretó la boca para que ningún sonido ahogado se escapara, olas de placer recorrían su cuerpo, tenia el cuerpo pesado de mingyu sobre él, su pierna derecha se apretaba entre las suyas, no pudo resistir en mover sus caderas.  
Mingyu se separó del cuello, satisfecho por las marcas de sus dientes perfectamente visibles. Sonrió cuando sintió los suaves movimientos contra él, jihoon parecía un pequeño perro que solo buscaba su propio placer, era egoísta. Hundió los dedos en el hueso de su cadera, jihoon paro sus movimientos y comenzó a chillar, implorando piedad mientras se retorcía debajo de mingyu, él sabia cada parte sensible en el cuerpo de jihoon y las utilizaría en su contra.  
Lagrimas de placer se deslizaron por las enrojecidas mejillas de jihoon, sus uñas estaban clavadas en las palmas de sus manos, pensamientos coherentes abandonaba su cabeza, el placer que mingyu podría darle era el único su único pensamiento, estaba preparado para un nuevo movimiento.  
El dolor en la entrepierna de mingyu se volvió cada vez mas real, necesitaba aliviarse lo antes posible pero aun no había terminado de jugar, su propio placer seria la cereza en la cima del pastel. Se separo del cuerpo de jihoon que susurro algo, seguía con su cabeza cada movimiento como su fuera capaz de verlo atreves de la tela.  
Mingyu camino por la habitación, rebuscando en el armario. Saco una diminuta caja dorada con sus iniciales impresas en la tapa, había sido un regalo de aniversario para jihoon, ellos solo lo utilizaban cuando era un día especial, como esta noche. En el interior estaba forrado por terciopelo, un vibrador negro con los bordes dorados se encontraba en el interior.  
Formado por tres niveles, ancho al principio y delgado al final, era del tamaño de su dedo meñique, pero era mas que suficiente para hacer delirar a jihoon. Dejo a un lado la caja, se unió una vez mas a la cama junto a jihoon que lo esperaba ansiosamente, en ocasiones daba golpes secos contra la nada.  
Mingyu saco un bote de lubricante y un par de condones de la mesa de noche, pronto deberían ir a por otra botella. Mingyu se inclino sobre jihoon, besando con suavidad su piel caliente.  
-Maestro…-murmuro jihoon  
Mingyu satisfecho, se acerco al rostro de jihoon.  
-Dilo una vez más- murmuro, enredando uno de sus dedos en la cadena plateada  
-Maestro…maestro-  
Mingyu tiro de la cadena con fuerza, las pinzas se soltaron de los pezones sensibles de jihoon. Mingyu acallo el grito de jihoon con su propia boca, esa boca era suave, cálida y dulce era como una droga y él era el adicto, encajaban perfectamente uno contra el otro, jihoon se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo y el corazón de mingyu se lleno de ternura.  
Después de un momento se separaron y se volvieron a besar hasta que sus bocas se encontraron adoloridas. Mingyu se deslizo por su cuello, lamiendo la herida enrojecida en el cuello de jihoon, no se entretuvo mucho tiempo en esa parte, siguió bajando hacia sus pezones.  
Girando la lengua por encima aquellos pezones adoloridos, jihoon echo la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda en una curvatura perfecta, mingyu succionaba, lamia y en ocasiones, hundía ligeramente los dientes, había marcas rojizas que comenzaban a decorar la piel, jihoon no pudo aguantar más. Cerro los ojos, un ronco gemido salió de su boca, semen espeso brotaba de su miembro palpitan, manchando su abdomen.  
Jihoon había dejado de ser una persona coherente, solo era una masa temblorosa y cansada.  
Mingyu lamio el abdomen, limpiándolo. Se coloco entre las piernas de jihoon, tomo uno de los condones, abriéndolo cuidadosamente para deslizarlo en sus dedos, agarro el bote de lubricante, esparciendo una cantidad considerable entre sus dedos y entre las piernas de jihoon, levanto su mirada antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en el interior apretado.  
Jihoon gimió, moviendo las caderas hacia abajo en un intento de poder tomar un poco mas de esos dedos, su propio miembro no tardo en tomar fuerza y mantenerse firme contra su estómago. Mingyu introdujo un segundo dedo, moviéndolos en forma circular, abriéndolo lentamente. Jihoon gemía, sus cuerdas vocales estaban adoloridas y su boca reseca.  
-Tan hermoso…mi dulce jihoon  
Mingyu deslizo una mano entre sus piernas, abriendo el cierre de su pantalón, su ropa interior tenia una mancha húmeda que se estaba esparciendo lentamente, mingyu maldijo, introdujo la mano en el interior, siseo ante el contacto contra su mano. Sus manos se movían al mismo tiempo, concentrado en el interior de las piernas de jihoon, de la manera de cómo sus dedos desaparecían en su interior que se apretaba cada vez mas alrededor de él.  
-Maestro…no puedo…MAESTRO- grito jihoon, elevo sus caderas, un nuevo orgasmo había invadido su cuerpo. Se estremeció en el aire antes de hacer pesadamente sobre el colchón, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba.  
-Te viniste con solo un par de dedos…que sexy- murmuro mingyu, deslizo los dedos del interior- ¿Qué tan rápido puedes tener un orgasmo con un vibrador atorado en tu culo?  
Jihoon murmuro algo que no pudo entender mingyu.  
Arrojo a un lado el condón.  
Tomo un nuevo condón y lo deslizo a lo largo del vibrador. Esparció la misma cantidad de lubricante, coloco la punta del objeto entre los glúteos de jihoon, empujo lentamente hasta que el vibrador desapareció por completo en su interior. Jihoon no paraba de gemir, el calor era insoportable.  
El objeto comenzó a retorcerse en su interior, golpeándolo, jihoon volvió arquear la espalda. El sudor le cubría el rostro, mechones de miel se pegaban a su rostro sudoroso, algo nuevo se estaba formando en su interior cuando mingyu comenzó a bombear su miembro sensible y adolorido, no lo hacia de una forma amable como siempre, era rudo como si exigiera ver otro orgasmo. Esta vez no salió liquido blanquizco, su cuerpo y las sabanas se mancharon por otro líquido. Jihoon quería morir de placer y vergüenza, mingyu rio ligeramente.  
-Woooo…-dijo mingyu, deslizo la palma de su mano por encima de su abdomen- como una fuente-  
Jihoon murmuro algo, el vibrador desapareció de su interior, su pecho subía y bajaba, saliva se deslizaba por su mejilla, humedeciendo la tela de la almohada.  
Mingyu se deslizo entre sus piernas, estaba cansado de jugar con el cuerpo de jihoon, sabía que lo perdería pronto. No tenia tiempo para quitarse la ropa, deslizo el pantalón junto a la rompa interior hasta la mitad de sus muslos, tomando un nuevo condón, esta vez lo deslizo por su propio miembro.  
Se introdujo en su interior, lentamente, disfrutando cada movimiento que pasaba por el cuerpo de jihoon. Inclinado sobre él, presiono su boca contra la suya.  
La cama chirriaba debajo de ellos, mingyu había enredado sus brazos alrededor de la cadera, elevándolo un par de centímetros. Ambos devoraban todo lo que quedaba de ellos, jihoon ponía todo su esfuerzo para que su miembro rozaba contra el abdomen de mingyu, llenándolo de placer.  
Después de un momento, se separaron, mingyu hundió los dedos en el sedoso cabello de jihoon. Presiono su boca detrás de la oreja de jihoon que siseo, deslizo la lengua hacia abajo por su cuello y nuevamente hacia arriba. Mingyu estaba perdido en su propio placer. Su pelvis chocaba contra los glúteos del chico debajo de él.  
Una vez más, los gemidos de jihoon se volvieron su melodía favorita. Jihoon se tenso entre sus brazos, esta vez perdió la cabeza, no paraba de murmurar cosas sin sentido que llenaban de orgullo el pecho de mingyu.  
-Maestro…Oh, dios- gimió jihoon, su voz era demasiado aguda- estoy en el maldito…paraíso- paso la lengua por encima de sus labios- maestro…-  
Chorros cálidos mancharon la camiseta de mingyu. Una sonrisa cansada se dibujo en el rostro de jihoon cuando mingyu siguió empujando contra su cuerpo. Mingyu salió de su interior, sacando el condón para comenzar a masturbarse, no tardo demasiado en alcanzar su propio placer.  
Se derrumbo tembloroso sobre el cuerpo de jihoon que seguía agitado. Mingyu sintió un suave beso sobre su cabeza, por fin, había acabado ese juego y podría volver a ser ese cachorro gigante necesitado de atención de su mayor. Mingyu deshizo el nudo detrás de la cabeza de jihoon, deslizando la tela de su rostro, su rostro era la cosa mas excitante en ese momento.  
-Desátame...mingyu- murmuro jihoon antes de caer dormido.  
El chico sonrió, era momento de cuidar de su jihoon.


End file.
